


Baby Steps

by Gigi



Series: 3 P's Challenge [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: bdsm_fandom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby steps lead them to where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: NCIS, Tony/Abby, http://s3.amazonaws.com/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_lg3on4jWB71qzzhs8o1_1280.jpg?AWSAccessKeyId=0RYTHV9YYQ4W5Q3HQMG2&Expires=1299868733&Signature=BvBwXfw3TwNdD9rx5L9DGJqTXdU%3D (NSFW)   
> Prompted By Scripps  
> Written for the 3 P's challenge.

It started right after Kate died, Tony held her down to the bed fucking her like he wanted to become apart of her. Abby loved the bruises that Tony fused over half in guilt and pleasure.

It was one of Tony's ties next holding her tight to the bed, a week later it was used to blind folder instead. Oh, yes, there was when Tony strip her down and had her do chores in the nude. She enjoyed the freedom of being nude, the chores themselves weren't wonderful but doing them for Tony there was something about it. Something that made her feel good too. She wrote about it all in her journal.

It was a Saturday when Tony gave her a collar she had always just bought them for herself, enjoying the feel of the leather angst her skin. Sure she had gotten some as gifts but none of them really had meaning. Not like the one that Tony had placed around her neck. The one that she hated to remove and found herself putting back on day after day.

She was fully his.

It had happened so slowly she wasn't sure if either of them noticed. The more it grow the more they grew into each other, deeper and deeper in love. She found herself day dreaming of being on her knees at the end of Tony's leash, of being beside him, of discovering the next level with him.


End file.
